Out of Wedlock:.
by Kasumi Mizuhana
Summary: James finally works up the courage to express his feelings for Jesse. But will Team Rocket stand in the way of their union?
1. Default Chapter Title

He had never felt better. As James strolled down the bustling Celadon City streets, he couldn't help but smile.

Purely by luck, he and his teammates had finally managed to capture a suitable Pokémon for their boss. Their dratini made quite a handsome prize, but even better was the heft bonus they received in return. With a bulk of cash in his wallet and a new title to boast, James had a renewed sense of confidence in himself.

It was this confidence that fueled his next endeavor; he would finally ask Jesse to marry him.

The bells' chimes announced the entry of a customer into the tiny jewelry shop. A smiling clerk rushed to acknowledge her guest. 

"Welcome!" she said cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

Suddenly feeling a flush of nerves, James' murmur was almost completely inaudible. "I'd like to see your wedding bands, please."

"I'm sorry, what did you say, sir?"

James cheeks streaked with pink. "I…I said I would like to see your, uhm…your wedding bands…please."

"Oh! Certainly! Right this way, please."

The clerk led James to a large glass case. There, nestled in tiny folds of satin, lay several beautifully crafted wedding rings.

James caught his breath. "I don't know which one to choose…"

"Why don't I help you?" the clerk offered. "What do you think your girlfriend would like?"

"Hm?" James had never heard Jesse being referred to as his girlfriend before.

"Do you think she would like something a bit fancy? How about this one?" She carefully opened the case and withdrew a shimmering band of diamonds. She held it up in the light for James to see (whose eyes shimmered in delight as the light caught each jewel) and then pressed it into his hand.

"This one is beautiful…"he said. "But I'm not sure if it would suit her…she's never really had anything fancy…"

The clerk nodded. "Too much? Alright then…how about this one?"

The next ring was less ornate, yet for some reason much more beautiful. The simplicity added a sort of elegance, "Just like Jesse," James thought happily.

"I'll take this one," James said. Then he paused. "How much is it?"

The clerk laughed gently. "Why don't you come over to the register and I'll check my inventory for you."

James followed and the clerk quickly set about searching through the price lists.

"Could you read me the serial number please? It should be on that tag."

"KM143," James read. He started to reach for his wallet.

"Uh-huh! $14,000.67 please. No tax." The clerk prepared a box as James counted out the designated amount. 

"Would you like it wrapped?" 

"Oh, yes, please," James said accepting his change. 

"There you go!" the clerk said cheerfully. She handed James a neatly wrapped ring case and his receipt. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you," James said politely and walked towards the door.

"Oh!" the clerk suddenly bolted from her counter and caught the door just before it shut.

"And good luck!"

Standing amidst a pile of discarded shirts and socks, James stood, dressed in a sleek black suit, fumbling with his bowtie. Meowth looked over from his perch on the bed, where he had been admiring himself in the mirror mounted across from him. Straightening his own tie, the feline leapt off the bed and went over to James.

"Stupid human," he mumbled. "Can't even fix yer own tie?" He climbed up onto James's chest and adjusted the bothersome tie.James smiled, looking somewhat sad.

"Thank you, Meowth." He turned around slowly to look at himself in the mirror. He never felt right in a suit, even though he had spent much of his childhood wearing one. He sighed deeply and collapsed on the bed behind him. Lying face-up, all he could see was the plain white ceiling. 

Breath in. Breath out. Suddenly a blurred figure obstructed his view. James sat up.

"What da heck is wrong wit yas?" Meowth asked standing over him. "Ya should be happy. You're about ta go to a formal dinnah in our honor, but instead ya look like you're on yer way to a funeral!"

"Let's hope not," James said easing himself off the bed, reaching out to give Meowth a ruffle between the ears. He began to pace somewhat blindly about the room, with his hand clasped around something in his pocket. Meowth just shook his head. 

"I'm gonna go find Jesse. We should leave soon."

"Mmm," James barely acknowledged the door shutting behind him. 

He went over the words a million times, but each time there was something missing. He finally decided he would just have to wing it. As he reached to open the door, it rushed open, causing him to stumble backwards. 

"James, what are you doing?" a loud, female voice demanded. James looked up from where he had landed.

"Jesse?" She looked beautiful. She had replaced her large, green earrings for a more becoming set of pearl teardrops, and she was wearing an elegant gown that fit her trimly and sleeked all the way down to the floor. James stared breathlessly.

"Jesse, you look…" He was cut abruptly short.

"We're going to be late!" Jesse grabbed James's hand and tugged him out the door. 

All throughout dinner, and Giovanni's lengthy speech, James stared down at his plate with a look discomfort. He looked up to his right, sensing that someone was looking at him. Then his eyes caught Jesse's. She smiled at him, and gently squeezed his hand. James returned the smile, and relaxed a bit. The night had been a long one for him.

When dinner was over, the three teammates walked out of the restaurant, each relishing silently in their own success. James stopped suddenly. 

"What's wrong, James?" Meowth asked. James hesitated a moment, then bent down and whispered into the cat's ear.

"Uh…I just remembered dat I hafta…erhh…feed my fish…by Jess!" James stood there simpering as the cat made a less than subtle exit. Jesse glanced curiously at him, and then turned to James. 

"I guess it's just us." 

There was a fountain nearby that was absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. Jesse and James sat there, gazing at it silently. James silently withdrew the box from his pocket. He kept varying his gaze from the box to Jesse, and then to the fountain. 

"It sure is beautiful." Jesse's sudden comment made James jump a little. 

"It…sure is," he said recollecting his thoughts. He scooted closer to Jesse. 

"Jesse…" 

"Yes, James?" She turned to look at him. James suddenly stopped. He just stared into Jesse's crystalline gaze.

"I…"

"What is it?"

James took a deep breath and started over. "Jesse, we've been together for so long…from our days in that silly bike gang, to here, now…" he paused.

"And that's how I always want it to be. Us together."

Jesse's eyes wavered. 

"Oh…I'm no good at this." James got up, and knelt in front of Jesse. He slowly opened the box, revealing the beautiful wedding ring he had bought earlier that day. Jesse gasped and held her hand over her mouth. James shyly took her other gloved hand. Gently slipping the glove off, he then slid the ring onto her finger.

"Will you stay with me, Jesse?"

Jesse's tears flowed more freely now. She got up slowly.

"I…"

James's heart beat hard inside his chest, almost making it ache.

"I can't!"

"What? Jesse wait!" It was too late. Jesse ran off.

The breeze blew gently around James, whisking petals from the nearby Sakura tree through the air. He mechanically closed the ring box, and knelt on the hard stone floor. His head hung sadly. 

"Jesse…"

James got up slowly, and with some effort, as thought he had just gotten the wind knocked forcefully out of him. Sniffling a bit, he plunked the ring box into his pocket and began walking slowly home.

At the other side of the park, Jesse sat by herself, crying softly. She wished she knew what was wrong with her. She tried to tell herself that she should be happy, but the truth was, she was a little scared. Things were happening too fast. She had only known James as a friend, and though she also had feelings for him, consecrating those feelings seemed like an intimidating venture. She didn't know how to act like Jesse, the wife…only Jesse, the Rocket. The one in charge. 

No, not in charge. A partner.

Partner…

She wiped her tears away with her soft glove. Looking down at her hands, she realized that she was still wearing James's ring. It was funny, but the ring that had once driven her to tears now gave her immense comfort. 

"That's it, Jesse…don't be silly, now." She got up slowly and stood up straight. "If James loves me…then that's enough. I won't need to worry."

She slid her glove on, carefully minding the ring, and began to walk home.

James pushed through the door of Team Rocket's current safe house, allowing the cold air to rush in. It closed slowly behind him. The house was dark, and James could hear Meowth snoring in the other room. With a shuddering breath, he collapsed onto the couch, the last of his tears making their lonely passage down his cheek. All the hurt and gloom melted away as he fell asleep.

Moments later, the door opened again, and then closed quietly. Jesse crept in. She saw James laying there, with his usually perfect hair just a little rustled, and that one stray lock falling down into the arch of his nose. She eased herself onto the couch slowly, so as not to alarm James, and then stretched out beside him. She smiled peacefully, and allowed but one whisper to escape as she drifted off to sleep.

"I will stay with you, James."

James awoke groggily, with the sticky trail of tears still lingering on his face. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he went to roll over for another five minutes, but found he couldn't.

"What the…" Turning fully around, he was shocked to see that it was Jesse's body that prevented his moving. He sat up like a shot. He shook his head and again wiped his eyes. Then he felt Jesse move beside him. 

So he wasn't dreaming. 

He wasn't quite sure what to think. "If she's here with me then surely she must…"

Not wanting to wake his partner, he got off the couch carefully and padded over to the kitchen. He rarely drank coffee, but it seemed that some sort of awakening would have to come to him soon, and a good jolt of caffeine was the most readily available.

As the black liquid softly perked in its pot, James made his way into the bathroom. A quick splash of cold water on his face, and a mouthful of Scope better prepared him for the so far unpredictable morning. 

Going in to retrieve his coffee, he again turned his gaze to Jesse. He smiled, feeling very pleased with himself. She was there, and she was wearing his ring. That could only mean one thing.

He slurped his coffee slowly; careful not to burn his tongue, and sat in the small kitchen, listening to the somewhat distant sound of the clock ticking. So this is what married life would be like, he thought happily, and his feet began swinging under the table as little children do when they think of something pleasant. His thoughts were broken as he caught the sound of feet shuffling towards him. 

Jesse stood in the small archway that separated the kitchen from the living room, and she took a long, cat-like stretch before continuing to enter.

James sat, grinning like an idiot, trying with some effort to contain himself from exploding with happiness. Jesse crossed the floor gracefully, despite her having just woken up, and when she reached James, she bent over to give him a kiss.

She looked him in the eyes with a mixture of gladness and sorrow.

"James, I'm sorry. Let's talk."

Like a true gentleman, James got up and pulled out a seat for Jesse, then returned to his own.

"You're wearing your ring," James pointed out after a long pause. He smiled.

Jesse's cheeks reddened a bit. "I'm sorry about last night."

James was still smiling, but his eyes grew sad from the memory of his tearful return.

"I was frightened at first," Jesse continued. "A lot of wonderful things have been happening to me James. To us. And I've never been so happy in my life."

"I think that's why I was afraid. I didn't know how to react. And I wasn't sure if, I did say yes, I would make a suitable wife for you. It's your life, too."

James went to speak, but Jesse pressed her fingers against his lips and smiled gently.

"But I gave it a lot of thought. And I know that, if you chose me to be your wife, then it is something that I want to be with all my heart." James's eyes glittered.

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying yes, James."

The two sat there for a moment, hanging in the sweet silence of each other's gaze. James was the first to crack. He hugged Jesse tightly, holding her so close that her heartbeat got confused with his own.

"I love you Jesse," he said, still holding her. "You know that, right?"

Jesse laughed, hugging him back. "Of course I do, James. I love you too."


	2. .:Out of Wedlock:. part 2

Morning at the Team Rocket headquarters went with a busy pace

Morning at the Team Rocket headquarters went with a busy pace. Jesse had just finished filling out all the necessary paperwork for her new position, and she went into Giovanni's office to hand them in.

  
She bowed respectfully before entering, and then upon receiving the signal to approach, she hurriedly closed the door behind her and went up to Giovanni's desk.

  
"Just filing my paperwork, sir," she announced needlessly, and she began carefully separating the slips and putting them in their corresponding place. As her hand crossed over his desk, Giovanni grabbed hold of it. Startled, she snatched it away, and took a defensive step back. Giovanni took every precious second in the world to raise his head back up at eye level, like a large dinosaur whose body didn't quite receive the brain's message in time.

  
"I apologize, Jesse," he said in his empty rumble. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just happened to notice your ring…"

  
Jesse mechanically covered her ring with her other hand.

  
"Yes, well uhm…James gave it to me, sir."

  
Giovanni made a soft clucking sound with his tongue, and his Persian slinked over to him in response. He began kneading the thick fur behind the Pokémon's ears, and then once again turned his attention to Jesse.

  
"That was…nice of him." He shifted forward in his seat until he was looming over her menacingly. "As a congratulatory gesture?"

  
"No, uhm…actually sir…he asked me to marry him."

  
Giovanni gave a thunderous laugh. "Well, that is a surprise. My…"

  
Jesse fidgeted uncomfortably. Then Giovanni turned grim.

  
"You know, I've been noticing a change between you two lately. I suppose it was only a matter of time."

  
Jesse was almost insulted that an ogre like Giovanni would pick up on something like that before her.

  
"I've also noticed those other two getting a bit closer." He looked as though he couldn't be bothered to remember their names. "Cassidy and Butch."  


Jesse's nose reflexively wrinkled with disdain.  


"I want you to know that I don't approve of this."  


"Don't approve…?!" the defiant question almost left her mouth before she caught it.  


Pushing a button on his intercom, Giovanni delivered his order to the secretary.  


"Send in James and Meowth, and the other two."  


"Yes sir."  


Jesse looked towards Giovanni with a look of uncertainty. He did not return the look, however. He merely fixed his cold stare ahead of him. A low flood of mumbles announced the coming of the four Rockets.  


Butch and Cassidy entered together, and James lagged behind. Meowth quickly followed before the door shut on his tail.  


"You called for us, sir?" Cassidy asked.  


"I've been meaning to talk to you lately. Come forward."  


They did as they were told. James rushed to Jesse's side.  


"I've noticed lately that the atmosphere around this place has been less than professional," Giovanni started. "And now this! Members of Team Rocket marrying each other! Simply saying it out loud sounds absurd!"  
James took Jesse's hand and squeezed it gently. Butch and Cassidy exchanged somewhat embarrassed glances with each other. Meowth simply glared hatefully at his boss's proud pet.  


"I've given this thought, and I've decided that while Team Rocket may be many things, it is most definitely not a place for foolish romances!"  


James felt the fire of hate and anger warm his body. "Foolish?"  


"James, shhh!" Jesse pleaded.  


"That is why I have decided to put an end to the male/female team-ups. From now on, James will take his missions with Butch. And Cassidy shall pair up with Jesse."  


James pulled Jesse to him and held her close. Butch put his arm around Cassidy protectively.

"B-but boss…" Meowth approached Giovanni's desk. "What about Meowth?"  


"Meowth?" He pondered a moment, scratching his chin. "I suppose you'll have to choose."  


Meowth looked towards his two human companions. It was strange, but he felt an equal sense of loyalty to both. He finally decided that while he could deal with Cassidy, he could never tolerate Butch. He was too much of a puppet, and besides that, his voice made him want to eat a bullet.  


"I…I'll go wit' Jesse," Meowth said reluctantly.  


James heart crashed into his stomach. His eyes shut softly and he felt his whole body shut down.  


"I'm sorry, James…really," Meowth looked sadly at his forlorn friend.  


"I understand," he said weakly.  


"Then it is settled. I trust that the living arrangements shall also be dealt with accordingly?"  


The team replied with a sullen "Yes, sir".  


"Then you are dismissed."  


The night was suitably cold when James came to collect his things. Jesse and Meowth stood by the door watching him heap the last bit of luggage onto Butch's oversized truck.  


"It fits," she thought to herself. "A big dumb truck for a big dumb man."  


Meowth shook hands (paws?) with James and wished him luck, then left he and Jesse alone.  


Butch and Cassidy said their goodbyes, and it was time for Jesse and James to do the same.  


"I can't help feeling you should stay here," Jesse said. "It's enough that you're by yourself, without having to adjust to a new house and everything."  


James shook his head. "It wouldn't be the same anyway."  


He opened his arms, and Jesse walked into them slowly, as though she were wading through the gentle tide. They held each other for an eternity that wasn't nearly long enough. The obnoxious honking of Butch's horn cut their last moments short, and breaking away with a final kiss, James was off.  


"I'll come back," James said as he stepped into the truck. "I'll come back for you, I promise."  


Jesse nodded sadly.  


"Oh, wait a second," James told Butch. He reached into his shirt and pulled out one of his trademark roses. He handed it to Jesse.  


"Keep this for me," he said with a grin. Jesse allowed herself to smile a little.  


"I will."  


The ride to Butch's place was long and quiet. If James had cared enough to notice, he would have seen that Butch was equally upset about the split-up, but he was too absorbed in his own thoughts.  


Things started to get testy when Butch came close to sideswiping another car.  


"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" James yelled over the blaring horns.  


"Would you lay off?!" Butch asked trying to swerve. He slowed to a stop at the side of the freeway, with several shouts of "Moron!" and other choice insults zooming past them.  


They sat in renewed silence for a moment.  


"You know, you almost got us killed, Botch," James pointed out suddenly, his voice full of scorn.  


"I'm aware of that, thanks," Butch said with equal contempt. "And it's BUTCH, not Botch."  


"It wouldn't matter if we were dead, would it?"  


"No, but we're NOT, so get over it."  


The simmered in their mutual dislike for each other a few moments before Butch started up the car again.  


"Why don't I drive?" James asked.  


"I don't trust female drivers," Butch replied coldly.  


"F-female??"  


James's screams of anger were muted by the screeching tires as they pulled out haphazardly onto the speeding highway.

Things were scarcely going better for Jesse and Cassidy.  


"What do you think you're doing?" Jesse asked, doing a very poor job at hiding her disgust.  


Cassidy refused to acknowledge Jesse with anything that might be mistaken for her giving a damn, and so she kept going about her task without looking up.  


"I'm unpacking, of course. I thought that these pictures of Butch and I would look very nice on this otherwise drab mantle place."  


Drab? That was JESSE'S mantle place, and where did Cassidy get the nerve to litter it with those hideous photos?  


"This is where I keep the pictures of James and I." Jesse explained everything quite slowly so that Cassidy could understand.  


"I don't see any pictures of you and James here," Cassidy said. The stupid thing!  


"Well, they're here starting now." Jesse ran into her bedroom, and after rummaging around a bit, came back.  


She placed several framed photos side-by-side, making sure not to leave any room for Cassidy to stuff her trashy pictures into.  


"That's not fair!" Cassidy whined. "It's my mantle, too!"  


"Well, I'm afraid there simply isn't any more room," Jesse told her, adjusting the frames just so.  


Cassidy left in a huff and stomped off into the bedroom. Score: Jesse 1, Cassidy 0.  


James wrinkled his nose at the sight of his new home. It was dark and musty, and the furniture resembled something you'd throw to a Growlithe to chew on.  


Butch walked in, apparently immune to the filth. He muttered something that vaguely sounded like "Make yourself at home," and then he threw James's luggage by the couch and plopped down into it.  


It was quiet for the longest time; Butch sitting there, watching football, James standing and looking around.  


"Is there a problem?" Butch asked giving James a tired, agitated look.  


"Do you ever clean this place?" James asked. His eyes darted around as though the dust would leap off the furniture and smother him.  


"No," Butch said pointedly. "We're usually too busy going out and being successful."  


"Oh, ho, ho," James muttered. "I suppose I'll go and un-pack. Which room is mine?"  


"There's only one room."  


"Well, where did Cassidy sleep when she lived here?"  


Butch turned around with a look that asked, "Do you REALLY need me to tell you?"  


James squinched up his face, sufficiently grossed out by the thought. "Well," he said, "since you seem to be attached to that couch, I guess I'll take the room."

"No WAY you're getting MY room!" Jesse shouted angrily. She yanked Cassidy hard by the arm.  


"Ouch! Fine, I'll take this room." Cassidy reached for the doorknob.  


"That's James's room," Jesse told her.  


"James isn't here."  


"Yes, because of you."  


The women stood and stared at each other, anger burning through their eyes like fire.  


"Listen." Cassidy said it firmly and painfully slow. "I'm sleeping in a room. I don't care who used to sleep in it, so long as it has a god damn bed. Now either pick one, or I'll pick it myself."  


Jesse stood rigidly still. Then, reluctantly, she made way for Cassidy to walk into James's old bedroom.  
Cassidy walked in, slamming the door shut behind her.  


"Dumb blonde," Jesse muttered between clenched teeth. She sat down on the couch; the very same couch that James had been on that morning. Hot tears fought their way through her eyes and she lay down, burying her face into a pillow.  


"Everything is falling apart…"  


"This shower is falling apart!" James stood in horror in front of a busted up shower, with the head loose and falling off the pipes.  


"Just screw it back on, ya pansy." Butch called from inside.  


"This is ridiculous," James muttered angrily. He grabbed his towel closely around his waste and climbed up onto the edge of the bathtub. He tried twisting the showerhead back into place, but his foot got caught on the faucet and he fell, taking the head off completely and falling backward into a spray of hot water.  


"Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  


"What the friggin' hell…?" Butch got up and wandered towards the bathroom.  


"Hey, listen, I don't know what you and Jesse did in the shower, but do ya mind keeping it down?"  


When James didn't answer, Butch stormed in. "Hey, didja hear me?"  


He stopped short. James was unconscious, having hit his head against the tiled wall, and the hot water was burning his skin.  


"Oh, Jeezus…" he rushed over and tried to get James up on his feet. "C'mon ya lily ass! If you don't wake up now, we'll both regret this!"  


He was having difficulty getting James out of the way, so he turned off the water first. Then steadily, albeit reluctantly, he worked his arms around James's waste and got a solid hold on him, dragging him out of the tub.  


"This is the ultimate low in my career." Butch got the phone and dialed the Team Rocket medical center. After explaining the situation, the woman on the line told Butch that they would be sending an ambulance right over.  


Butch sat in the waiting room, reading a magazine. After a while, a nurse came out.  


"He's alright." She told Butch. "He's got a nasty bruise on his head, and his skin is a bit burned, but nothing too serious. You can take him home tonight."  


"Fantastic." He got up slowly and stretched. "Thanks, nurse."  


She smiled and bowed her head respectively. "You can sign him out at the front desk over there." She showed him the way.  


As Butch finished signing, James walked out groggily with a bandage on his head.  


Butch sighed. "Alright, Miss Daisy. I'll drive us home."  


It was dark by the time they had gotten on the expressway home. James fidgeted in his seat.  


"What the hell's the matter?" Butch asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  


"My skin hurts a little."  


"You'll live." Butch cranked up the volume on the radio.  


When the song was over, he lowered it again. "Alice in Chains," he announced with a grin. "Those guys are incredible."  


James nodded a little. "Uhm, Burch?"  


"Butch."  


"Right, Butch, sorry…" What came next was even more painful. "Thank you."  


"For what?" Butch asked. The he realized. "Oh, yeah whatever."  


"Yeah…"  


After a while, James spoke up again. "I know you're upset about Cassidy."  


Butch didn't say anything. James continued.  


"I don't like this arrangement either."  


"Yeah, it wasn't my first choice."  


"But, maybe if we team up, we can find a way to get things back to how they were. And I can marry Jesse…"  


"And I can get back with Cassidy…"  


Butch thought for a moment. They were stuck together, no matter what. They could at least find a way to work things out…  


"Alright," he said finally. "A truce then."  


James smiled. Even Butch smiled.  


"So," he said. "Ya got a plan?"


End file.
